The Blondie With A Valentine's Surprise
by suzanne-xoxo
Summary: Ally's busy daydreaming about Dallas when Austins steps in with a brand new song: one he wrote for her. What's Ally's response? / / / One-shot. Based on the regular TV show. Auslly. Also, my first one-shot, so it's kinda short. Sorry :(


**Here's a nice one shot for you ;) My first one, hope you like it!**

**I used snippits of different songs to create the masterpiece in this story... so... yeah. Thanks :)**

**Also... check out my poll. I need answers!**

**Love ya :***

**/ / /**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A.**

* * *

~February 13th~

/ / /

~Ally's POV~

/ / /

I was sitting in the empty Sonic Boom, my elbows propped up on the cold marble counter, just watching the clock above the store display.

_Tick, tick, tick tick. _

It was about closing time, and I didn't have much to do except think. I hated moments like these- the moments where you were just so bored and you were alone and all you had to do was sit and let thoughts stir in your head. I hated it- mostly because of the things I thought about. I couldn't help it, I just worried about a lot of stuff, which I didn't think was a bad thing. Except for times like these.

One thought that demanded to be heard, that stood out among all my thoughts, was: _When is he gonna ask me already?_

Before you say anything, I know, it's pathetic. Here I am, the day before Valentine's Day, waiting for the greatest guy I know to ask me out.

_Dallas._

It was stupid, I know, and I also knew he would never ask me- but I just couldn't stop dreaming about him, suddenly steeping through that big glass door and running to me like a cheesy chick flick. Man, I loved those movies... and apparently watched _way_ too many of them.

"Why would he ask me out anyway?" I asked aloud to myself, "I don't have any reasons."

"I could name quite a few," A familiar voice said, startling me. I gasped and turned to see none other than my partner and best friend Austin Moon, who was standing right outside the practice room at the top of the stairs.

"Austin!" I called, "You scared the living daylights out of me!" I ran up the stairs to greet him with a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I stood on my tiptoes to wrap mine around his neck.

"You scared me," I said, letting go.

"You mentioned that already," He chuckled.

"Have you been here the whole time?" I asked, a little embarrassed that I didn't even notice that he was up here.

"I was working on a song remember? The one I wouldn't let you help me with?"

I nodded, "Ohhhhh yeah. I still don't know why you wouldn't let me help you."

"Because," He spoke softly, and I had a feeling he was about to say something important, "I-" He looked down, a blush covering his cheeks.

_The_ Austin Moon? _Blushing_? No way.

He sure wasn't acting like himself.

"I- um, I didn't write it _with _you, because I wrote it _for _you."_  
_

I bit my lip and felt myself smile as my face heated up.

Did I like Austin?

Well, I didn't have time to think about it, because he started singing. His voice made my chest flutter.

_People won't hurt you when I'm around_

_You know that you're the best partner I could've ever found_

_People won't say things about you and I_

_You know that you're the thing that keeps me- touchin' the sky_

_And..._

_You know I'd always dance with you,_

_You know I'd always talk to you,_

_There's not much that I wouldn't do,_

_To make you feel- lo-oh-oved_

_You know I'd always hold your hand,_

_You know I'd always understand,_

_There's not much that I wouldn't stand,_

_To make you feel- lo-oh-oved_

Did I like Austin?

No.

I freakin' _loved _the man.

I feel tears in my eyes as he finished singing and instantly attack him with hugs and kisses. I kiss his forehead, cheeks, chin, everywhere.

I realized it no, my eyes were open. Austin and I have always been close. Our hugs, our... interesting first kiss. Just touching him or even hearing his voice brings out something in me... now I knew why. I just needed to understand it through music. Austin's song was beautiful.

"Whoa!" Austin cried with a smile on his face.

We stoop up together, recollecting from the floor dive we just took, and walked downstairs.

"So... what exactly does this even mean?" Austin asks, giving me a look that seems expectant for an answer.

I didn't answer. I just stared at him, bewildered. Then, something made me ask, "Do you love me?" the words just come out of no where, finding themselves the only reasonable way to answer his question.

He looked at me for a moment, not speaking, and then nodded, "Of course, Ally."

I grinned a girly grin and giggled, "Good. Then we go from here."

He nodded once more, "Yes, but do you love me?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," I winked, kissing his cheek.

Then I got an idea. A crazy, stupid, juvenile idea.

"Tag- your it!" I cried, touching his shoulder and bolting for the exit, "Now, catch me if ya' can!"

"WAIT, ALLY!" I heard him call as I laughed, sprinting through the mall this way and that, not caring that people were watching me like I was some caged animal at a zoo.

As I was about to leave the mall, I heard Austin's call from behind me: "ALLY DAWSON, WILL YOU BE MY VALENTINE?!"

I think he already knew the answer.

* * *

**So! There it was! Super cheesy and cute ;)**

**If you want more one-shots, let me know in a review and don't forget to check out my main story right now: My Dead BFF's Brother! I promise you will likey.**

**Also, if you wanna see a full cover of the song in this story sang by my friend Alyssa Cameron, there's a link in my profile page to her YouTube channel.**

**Again: Check out my poll, and have a great day!**

**Leave a review :)**

**~ / Zan / ~**


End file.
